dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Lemon Pie
Lemon Pie kun, also known as Kei, is the first character introduced and the protagonist of the series. His creator and baker is Mara , thus making him a homemade dessert. He's actually a key lime pie, but he's called lemon pie due to limes being called lemons where the creator is from. He also has the first askblog of the series. Appearance He has grate lime peel on his face that usually looks like peculiar freckles, and also on top of his hair, which is white and is made of lime meringue. His skin is pale, and his eyes are green and yellow, with a peculiar "citric" iris. He's shorter than most pies and cakes and wears a short sleeved brown shirt below a cream hoodie with white and lime decorations. He has brown jeans with a white stripe to each side and dark brown sneakers. Personality He's completely convinced he's perfect and his life orbits around that, but he isn't exactly pretentious (he's unable to decorate himself, so he doesn't think appearance is directly related to how perfect someone is). Even if he's sweet, he has his acid sice, so sometimes he can get in bad moods, but it's not too often (it's hard to make him mad on purpose). If he does get mad or at least upset, he will start being passive-aggressive towards the person he's upset about, sometimes without even noticing. He's elitist and can be mean sometimes and he's not able to read the athmosphere most of the time, but he has his heart in the right place and would help anyone who'd need help. Story Since he came to life, he was told he was perfect, and the best thing ever made by his baker. He accepted it, but didn't pay too much attention to that fact after a while. However, he didn't know what kind of situation a homemade dessert had, and discovered that his baker had failed cheesecakes he was draining the life from, because he still was the best pie his baker could makehttp://reinapepiada.tumblr.com/post/73178177780. After knowing that, he thought it was his fault and if he was a ruined dessert, they could come to life again, so he clawed at his own face, only to find his baker upset about it. After he was fixed, he was told he wouldn't save anyone ruining himself, and he would only disappear. He was pondering for a while, accepting his fate, but he got up one presumed last time and smiled to his baker, to make her and himself feel betterhttp://reinapepiada.tumblr.com/post/73337318624. In the end, he didn't disappear at all, but that one incident was what convinced him fully of his purpose about being perfect and carrying the lives of the ones that couldn't make it because of him. Relationships Kei isn't too good at mantaining relationships with people or even considering people friends or opening his feelings to them. Hershey Pie kun He thinks he's not perfect, but at least can admit he's "alright". Pizza Dessert kun He thinks he's a joke and can't stand looking at him for too long because of his glasses. Passion Fruit Cheesecake san He's one of his closest friends, and he constantly annoys him with puns. Even if Passion Fruit usually leaves after a really bad joke, they do support each other sometimes. Oreo Cheesecake kun He has a complete CD full of viral emo songs he plays around him just for laughs. Besides that, he does manage to confuse him with his attitude without trying to do it. Rose Petal Cake san He respects her a lot, for her personality and looks. Although, because he can't decorate himself even if he tried, he doesn't wanna bicker with her, since he doesn't know how she'd taste like, but her decoration gives her all of her credit. Nanaimo Bar kun He likes being praised, and being called Mr. Perfect is really important to him. Chocolate Fountain chan He thinks she looks cool, but he doesn't want her to get near him, especially to his hair. Cheesecake kun He wishes he'd maybe stop crying. He'd also like to cheer him up sometimes but he's conflicted about it. Although he hasn't done it, currently he's forbidden to talk to him. Brazo de Mercedes kun Because his name is in spanish, he bullies him talking to him in spanish. Key Lime Pie kun He's a complete stranger that he called his brother without asking. Even if he insults him and threatens him most of the time, he still sticks around him for some reason. Raspberry Mousse kun He's a little kid to his eyes so he tries to be a good example for him, and feels entitled to tell him to calm down and such like if he was some kind of relative. Parfait chan It's good that she thinks he has a nice asshttp://megapyon.tumblr.com/post/73047086039/parfait-chan-no, he also thinks he has a nice ass, too. Polish Mole Mound Cake kun He's a tryhard to him. Caramel Macchiato Cheesecake chan He gets flustered around her, especially if she's flirty with him. He's also conflicted about her. He really doesn't have a good excuse. Tomato kun He's really confused about him. He also thinks he's a joke and sometimes confuses him with Pizza Dessert kun Orange Creamsicle chan They're citric buddies, at least that's what Kei thinks, because she's kind of weird around him. He doesn't mind, though, he thinks she's nice. Chocolate Ice Cream chan She wanted to compete with him for "rudest dessert" category, which to this day he doesn't think he deserves. He kind of messed up in front of her one time, but he doesn't see her as a worthwile person because she's too much of a plain ice cream. Baker He has a really strong bond with his baker and tries to cheer her up whenever he can. He gets kind of sad that she doesn't live a life full of luxury and can't even get him his favorite food, but at least he's thankful she can manage to bake someone like him. Thanks to her, he's captivated by the internet and its wonders. Trivia *His favorite food is condensed milk, which he doesn't get to eat too often, so he'd love anyone who'd give it to him. *His type of meringue is swiss meringue. *He has green nipples that taste like lime peel http://reinapepiada.tumblr.com/post/73057850339. *He has a green tongue. *He isn't too strong except for his feet. He can kick pretty well. *He is kind of captivated by cheesecakes, which he doesn't even realize. References http://reinapepiada.tumblr.com/post/73178177780 http://reinapepiada.tumblr.com/post/73337318624 http://megapyon.tumblr.com/post/73047086039/parfait-chan-no http://reinapepiada.tumblr.com/post/73057850339 Category:Characters Category:Pies Category:Original Trio Category:Homemade